More Than Brothers
by Innocent Sinner in Hell
Summary: Sesshomaru finds Inuyasha on the night of the new moon, Inuyasha's transformation. Inuyasha is asleep in a hot spring. The inu-youkai takes pity on the human for of his brother and takes him to his home. What will happen there? warnings inside. M 4 reason


**Hana-chan: Hello all of the SesshInu fandom! This is my first try at an Inuyasha story, but it is CERTAINLY not my first shot at , so I hope you like this smut-filled story you dirty, DIRTY people out there, but GOD I love you all and I'm just like you! -XD-), but if you think this is the worst piece-o-shite they've ever read, don't hurt me please! -laugh- I wanna hear from both sides, although please don't express your hatred (if you have it) in the way I just did... That would be so hurtful to my gentle little soul!  
Inu: 'Gentle little soul'?? -scoffs- Bullshit.  
Sessh: Although my little brother puts it crudely, he does have a point. This Sesshomaru also does not believe that you have a 'gentle little soul'.  
Hana-chan: SHUT UP!! No one else needs to hear of my cruelties to you two!  
Inu & Sessh: ...  
Hana-chan: ...  
Inu: Nice job, dipshit, you just proved us right.  
Hana-chan: -ties Inuyasha up and gags him, blindfolding him as well- Have fun with the little hanyou, Sesshy!  
Inu: MMMM!!!!! MM-MMMM!!!!!!! -shakes head rapidly-  
Sessh: -licks lips- Hmm... Indeed, you are the gentlest creature I have yet laid eyes on. -pulls Inuyasha to room, and countless shrieks, moans, growls, rips, and bangs occur for hours on end-  
Hana-chan: I love those two. They're just so much fun! Especially when I borrow them from Rumiko Takahashi for this little number! That right there was the disclaimer! -smile- ANYway! I'm sorry for the idiotic title I came up with, but it will have to do. So, there's descriptive smut, incest, and fluff! -wink- adorable! That's your warning.**

***-^_^-*-^_^-*-^_^-*-^_^-*-^_^-*-^_^-***

**This is set after the Shikon no Tama is put back together. Naraku is dead, and Kagome has returned to her era. Sango and Miroku are, well, together (XD) and Shippo left to grow up and make his own life with Rin! -squee- adorable. Anyway, Sesshomaru wanders the land with Jakken and Ah-Un, of course. Inuyasha wanders the land too, but alone. And on nights of the new moon, he heads back to Kaede's village for safety! :) lol so that's what's going on here.**

**Without anymore adieu, this is...**

_**More Than Brothers**_

**_Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End_**

**Written by Hana-chan**

* * *

Inuyasha was walking through the forest, far away from where he should be on the night of the new moon. This was the first time in the two years since Kagome had gone home on the fateful mid-spring day that he hadn't returned to the village for safety. He hadn't dared do anything different. He could be attacked, or something. But now, nothing mattered. He was sinking into a deep depression, and the gods only knew what could pull him out. As we walked through the forest, the moonlight shone down on his black hair and the Robe of the Fire Rat, given to him by his mother. He looked up into the sky, at the moon. His violet eyes seemed iridescent in the light. He looked down again and sighed, hating being in this vulnerable, human body. Sighing, the figure trudged on, heading to nowhere in particular.

A half hour of walking later, the hanyou in human form came upon a warm spring. Inuyasha tested the water with this foot, and decided to take a soak in the comfortably hot water. He stripped himself slowly of his obi, then his hakama fell off his slim hips and his uwagi fell open. He pulled the cloth from his body, and even took off his fundoshi. Then he toed his way into the water, and sat back against a rock when he found a deep enough spot, and pulled his knees up a bit so if anyone came across him, they wouldn't see the entirety of his body. Particularly not the more important parts.

Inuyasha relaxed as he never did on the night of the new moon. The spring was soothing his muscles, and he starting to nod off. Before he could stop himself, his body indulged in much-needed sleep. He had no way of knowing that his life would be different when he woke up.

***-^_^-*-^_^-*-^_^-*-^_^-*-^_^-*-^_^-***

Inuyasha awoke in a much different place than the hot spring he'd snoozed off it. It was bright out, and he was clothed. Plus, he was laying in a comfortable bed. And it reeked of his brother. His eyes widened. Holy fuck, he was in his brother's home!! Fuck, what would the sick bastard to do him? Why did he take him in in the first place?? Why would he? It's not like he owed Inuyasha anything, and he certainly wouldn't have any use for him. Inuyasha's train of thought slipped from him as his brother entered the room. He smelled... Amazing. Fuck, it must be inu-youkai mating season. Oh, that's just great. Inuyasha was gonna end up lusting after his big brother if he wasn't careful.

"Why the hell am I here, you bastard?"

"I found your sleeping, naked form in a hot spring. I felt it best if you were not sleeping in a hot spring at night, especially not on the night of the new moon. Your night of human weakness."

So that was it. He was just going to tease him mercilessly for being a hanyou, or our dead father's bastard son, or both. Fucking great.

"Listen, Sesshomaru, I'm not in the mood for this. I don't need the only person remaining in my life to fucking tease me, okay?" Inuyasha moved to get up, then he realized these clothes weren't his. "Where the fuck are my clothes??" Sesshomaru stared at him with his emotionless face, though there was a devious gleam in his eyes... The one he got when they fought over the Tetsusaiga at their father's grave.

"They are being cleaned. You needn't worry; I wouldn't damage all that you have to wear." Inuyasha blushed and scowled at him.

"Well, it ain't like I'm the heir to our dad's mansion and title as the ruler of the fucking Western lands!" He huffed at the insult. No shit he didn't have any other clothes! He just ran wherever the fuck he wanted, and the hanyou didn't have the patience to lug all his shit around. Plus, it's not like he could go just anywhere, let alone waltz into some clothes-makers home and demand free clothes. They'd just think he's a fuckin' barbarian, and that's the last thing he needs.

"That is true. No matter. You will stay until they are properly clean. I will not have a person that shares my blood be running around in blood-soaked clothes that stink of human."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No shit they smell like human. I have to go once every month to a village full of fuckin' humans so that I don't get chopped up by some demon when I'm a human!" He then crossed his arms.

"Why go to a human village when you have kin you could come to? That's almost insulting of you, Inuyasha, had I shown you my home in the past. As it is, I cannot be too mad at you, for you did not know either where this mansion is, or that you were welcome in my home." Inuyasha gaped at him. 'I'm welcome? Here? What the hell??'

"... Liar."

"Why would I have any reason to lie to you, Inuyasha? I neither hold a grudge or have the energy to lie at this time. Far too much is happening in the are under my rule." He looked closer at his face and noticed the small signs of stress, but in his eyes, he got confirmation that it was in face inu-youkai mating season. Inuyasha didn't feel as strong of a pull as Sesshomaru, of course, but even having another with inu-youkai blood in the room was a little distracting, now that he took notice of it. And with his blood being so purely inu-youkai, the pull was stronger than it would've been with another in the room. It had nothing to do with the fact that Sesshomaru was sexy as hell. Nothing at all.

On the other hand, Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind the smell of the hanyou in the room. It was... Nice. He was no doubt suffering from the urge to mate as well, but Sesshomaru's presence brought it to the front of his mind, simply because of the blood pumping in his veins. Sesshomaru's scent was a drug, and Inuyasha's was a sweet flower in comparison: nice, but not nearly as addicting and dangerous as his brothers.

"Ok, so you're just doing it so I show up next new moon and you can laugh at the fact that I need help." He shook his head.

"I have not the energy to taunt you for needing assistance. My focus is better used elsewhere than taunting my young hanyou half brother." Inuyasha sighed.

"...Fine." He looked away and crossed my arms. "By the way, you smell really good." He added, grudgingly. Maybe he'd get the hint that he knew, and it might embarrass him a little. When Inuyasha looked at him again, there was a faint smirk playing on his lips.

"So, even the half demon notices. Yes, it's our kinds mating season. What you smell is my body calling to any other inu demons. Submissive males and females alike." With that, he smirked more.

... 'Wait for it...' Sesshomaru thought.

... 'Just wait...'

... Inuyasha's brain finally caught up.

"HEY!! What're you implying, mother fucker??" He smirked even more, so to any other person, it looked like he was really smirking. But to Inuyasha, it showed that he was thoroughly amused. His eyes even sparkled with amusement and laughter.

"I'm simply stating that submissive males and females are more likely to smell that scent. Nothing against you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled at him.

"I'm not fucking submissive!!" Sesshomaru just quirked an eyebrow at the fussing hanyou. Said hanyou just huffed again.

"Of course you aren't, little brother." Sesshomaru approached him, making Inuyasha a little uncomfortable. That discomfort rose when Sesshomaru gazed down into his eyes.

"Wh-what are you..." Sesshomaru smirked once again.

"Tell me that it doesn't turn you on that I'm this close to you. I'm sure the scent is completely invigorating. I'm sure it's... _Addictive_." Sesshomaru made that word roll off his tongue, and drip with sensuality. Inuyasha nearly whimpered at the thought of what could happen -- which, in inu-youkai mating season, was pretty much anything despite the fact that they're brothers. Inuyasha's gaze danced away from Sesshomaru's, and there was a smirk playing on the youkai's lips. "Isn't it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha could only nod at his elder brother, who narrowed his eyes.

"You know that the restrictions of human ethics do not concern us demons." Another nod, and silence.

"Answer me, Inuyasha."

"I... I know..." Inuyasha's voice was slightly husky. Sesshomaru smirked. This could be lots of fun for his weary-with-politics mind.

"Good. So, if you feel the need to bathe, there is a bathroom ajoined to this room. I'll have Kisho come in and draw a bath for you. There should already be everything you need to bathe in there, and there are more clothes in the wardrobe. If you need me, tell Kisho, and he will come get me. Is that clear?" Inuyasha nodded.

This was the beginning of the end of their not-so brotherly relationship, if Sesshomaru had anything to say about it.

* * *

**so... how was it? ok? bad? amazing? tell me! :) in a review! **

**thank you for reading this installment of More Than Brothers! :)**


End file.
